Push-in connectors such as Bayonet connectors, RJ-xx electrical connectors, LC and E2000 optical fiber connectors, or connectors for transmitting other types of signals or media, such as gases or liquids, are incorporated in a multitude of industries for use with a wide array of machinery and components.
By way of example, bayonet style connectors are well known and widely used in a range of different applications, and are designed for simple single-handed connection and disconnection. In general, bayonet connectors use an axial spring element to lock the connector in place at the end of a rotational cam motion (See FIG. 6). These type of connectors are functional for single-handed connecting/disconnecting to a large, heavy or anchored receiver. However, when single-handed connecting/disconnecting is attempted on a light and/or unattached receiver, the instability of the receiver in combination with the force exerted by the connecting/disconnecting motion leads to movement of the receiver, thus forcing one to embrace the receiver with a second hand in order to counter the force exerted on the connector. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved bayonet style connector which can be truly manipulated single handedly, regardless of the receivers weight, size and/or stability.